Forevermore
by Evil Towel
Summary: It's human nature...it's human nature to cry. And when it bottles up, sometimes all you really need is someone who understands. -Shonen-ai- -Songfic to Seether and Amy Lee's "Broken"-


_For a friend._

**Forevermore**

Looking back, he'd probably remember that night forever. After all, things like that didn't happen very often...

It had been a normal day, pretty much...normal awakening, normal chores, normal routine. What wasn't normal was the bleeding friend that stumbled into his room late evening.

Bleeding—but from no visible wound.

**_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh_**

He knew something was wrong from the tear that had squeezed out of his visitor's eye, rolling down his cheek like a perfect, crystal gem.

There was no more hesitation. Here was his friend—his _friend_, looking perfectly normal but it was quite obvious something was wrong.

And friends don't sit idly by when something is wrong.

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

Standing face to face, despite the height difference—eyes peering worriedly into the other's face.

"Yusuke...what's wrong?"

And it was obvious from the tears that spilled from underneath the half-breed's eyes that this was no small thing.

_**I keep your photograph  
**__**And I know it serves me well  
**__**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
**__**And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**_

_**You've gone away  
**__**You don't feel me here  
**__**Anymore.**_

He didn't notice the time as they sat on his bed, him holding the bedraggled Spirit Detective, Spirit Detective crying himself out. No words were needed, not as his sobs gave way to broken sniffles, and finally a small, unlasting case of the hiccups.

There was only time for healing.

Nothing more.

"There...now, tell me. What's wrong?"

_**The worst is over now  
**__**And we can breathe again**_

His story unfolded in bits and ragged pieces; he'd gotten kicked out of school again, Keiko was having a bad day and swore she'd never speak to him again after he flipped her skirt, his mom was gone—all those little things that just built up and up until finally they exploded.

After all, he was only fourteen—so young.

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

So young.

There's so much left to learn And no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain 

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Kurama..."

"Sorry!? What on earth are you sorry for?"

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
**__**And I don't feel like I am strong enough...**_

"Because...this is embarrassing for me, it has to be for you..."

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

"...I don't want to cause anybody else more pain..."

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"Listen to me, Yusuke!" Hands on shoulders, head tilted as an attempt to get the other to meet his eyes. "We all have our down moments—I'm not embarrassed at all, and you shouldn't be either! This is human nature, Yusuke...we need people. There are times in our lives when it seems we are all alone, and those times will always be the hardest for us! You should _not _be ashamed of admitting weakness!"

"I can't be weak!" The Spirit Detective snapped back, "All those people out there who want to see me dead—what do you think they will pounce on if I show any weakness? I can't let that happen!"

"You sound like Hiei."

"With good reason! Why do you think he won't tell his sister the truth? And why won't you tell your mother—"

"YUSUKE!"

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

"Who we tell what is not relevant," he said sternly, having finally gotten the Spirit Detective's attention. "I'm well aware we don't have the safest lives—I know that at every possible second, there could be an attack on our lives. I know that. My point is, Yusuke..."

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

"...there will be times in everyone's life when they feel insecure—and those times are when they act the most out of character. That's why you're embarrassed now; because of something you can't control. There's nothing we can do to prevent that, Yusuke."

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
**__**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"Nothing."

He was silent, obviously thinking—obviously unsure of what else he could say besides "I'm sorry." That wasn't an answer; not for this case, anyway.

And it took him a while, but he finally found the words.

"Thank you."

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
**__**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"What are friends for?" And he smiled, that to-die-for smile all the females went nuts over, that innocent smile that Yusuke so loved to see. His it's-all-okay smile. The smile that could not be described in words.

Yusuke kissed him.

_**You're gone away**_

All through life, there will be down times. Times when it is impossible to feel anything but pain, anger—neglect. Times when it seems like nobody understands.

_**You don't feel me here**_

But there is always someone.

And they will always be there for you.

You have only to ask.

_**Anymore**_

..:: Should you need a helping soul, please, ask. Human nature is to love...human nature is to help. Life should not be about pain—we should enjoy it while we can, and I for one am most certainly trying to do everything in my power to help with that! Ask for help; ask us (our email's in our bio)—ask God—ask _somebody_. Don't go through life miserable—it's so short.

There will always be someone to help you. Always.

Forevermore. ::..


End file.
